Homer Brightman
Homer Brightman was an storyboard artist in Walter Lantz Studio. List of Shorts written by Homer Brightman * The Great Who-Dood-It (1952) * Buccaneer Woodpecker (1953) * Operation Sawdust (1953) * Maw and Paw (1953) * Belle Boys (1953) * Hypnotic Hick (1953) * Plywood Panic (1953) * Hot Noon (or 12 O'Clock For Sure) (1953) * Chilly Willy (1953) * Socko in Morocco (1954) * Alley to Bali (1954) * Under the Counter Spy (1954) * Hot Rod Huckster (1954) * A Fine Feathered Frenzy (1954) * I'm Cold (1954) * Witch Crafty (1955) (with Michael Maltese) * Private Eye Pooch (1955) (with Michael Maltese) * Bedtime Bedlam (1955) * Paw's Night Out (1955) (with Michael Maltese) * The Tree Medic (1955) * Pigeon Holed (1956) * The Ostrich Egg and I (1956) * Room and Wrath (1956) * Woodpecker From Mars (1956) * Hold That Rock (1956) * The Talking Dog (1956) * Calling All Cuckoos (1956) * Arts and Flowers (1956) (with Frank J. Goldberg) * Woody Meets Davy Crewcut (1956) * Fowled Up Party (1957) * Box Car Bandit (1957) * Operation Cold Feet (1957) * To Catch a Woodpecker (1957) * The Big Snooze (1957) * Dopey Dick the Pink Whale (1957) * Fodder and Son (1957) * Swiss Miss-Fit (1957) * Misguided Missile (1958) * Watch the Birdie (1958) * Salmon Yeggs (1958) * Polar Pests (1958) * A Chilly Reception (1958) * His Better Elf (1958) * Everglade Raid (1958) * Tree’s a Crowd (1958) * Three Ring Fling (1958) * Jittery Jester (1958) * Little Televillain (1958) * Truant Student (1959) * Robinson Gruesome (1959) * Tomcat Combat (1959) * Yukon Have It (1959) * Log Jammed (1959) * Bee Bopped (1959) * The Tee Bird (1959) * Romp in a Swamp (1959) * Space Mouse (1959) (uncredited) * Mouse Trapped (1959) * Billion Dollar Boner (1960) * Witty Kitty (1960) * Ballyhooey (1960) * Bats in the Belfry (1960) * Ozark Lark (1960) * Fish Hooked (1960) * Southern Fried Hospitality (1960) * Fowled Up Falcon (1960) * Rough and Tumbleweed (1961) * Poop Deck Pirate (1961) * The Bird Who Came to Dinner (1961) * Gabby's Diner (1961) * Papoose on the Loose (1961) * Clash and Carry (1961) * St. Moritz Blitz (1961) * Sufferin' Cats (1961) * Mississippi Slow Boat (1961) * Franken-Stymied (1961) * Punchy Pooch (1962) * Dumb Like a Fox (1964) * Deep Freeze Squeeze (1964) * Woody's Clip Joint (1964) * Skinfolks (1964) * Lighthouse Keeping Blues (1964) * Freeway Fracas (1964) * Pesty Guest (1965) * Sioux Me (1965) * Snow Place Like Home (1966) * South Pole Pals (1966) * Teeny Weeny Meany (1966) * Operation Shanghai (1967) * Chilly Chums (1967) * Under Sea Dogs (1968) * Highway Hecklers (1968) * Chiller Dillers (1968) * Woody the Freeloader (1968) * Little Skeeter (1969) * Project Reject (1969) * Tumble Weed Greed (1969) * Chilly and the Looney Gooney (1969) * Ship A'hoy Woody (1969) * Prehistoric Super Salesman (1969) * Sleepy Time Bear (1969) Category:Cast & Crew Category:Storyboard Artists